The Sworn Swords
"Carrying the banners and bearing arms, it is neither the bolts of cloth nor the steel that make one a ruler. It is the people who wear and bear them, in name of that said, ruler." The elite guard corps of the Imperial Homura Dynasty. The Sworn Swords serve only the ruling member of the dynasty. Though presently the most are Chonobi and members of that culture, there is no required clan or such to become requested into the Imperial Royal Guard. Hierarchy The hierarchy of the Sworn Swords isn't a complex one. Their top commander is the one they are sworn to serve, the ruler of the Empire of Akino. The formal second-in-command is the Sworn Sword's captain-commander. This person is usually the one that leads the Sworn Swords most of the time. Either out or in the field. The Captain-commander of the Sworn Sword isn't just a person of great martial expertise but also somebody with a great understanding of tactics, strategy and the pursuits of warfare but also somebody truly loyal to the Empire. Below the captain-commander of the Sworn Swords are the various lieutenants. These officers are much like their captain-commander in skill and expertise. They are ones who lead various detachments into the fray or during covert operations. A rank below those are the veteran troops that make the bulk of the Sworn Swords. These men and women are considered the best of the best fighters that the Empire has to offer. Countless hours of training, fighting and operations have steeled them to serve with a certain vigour that is said to be unparalleled by any other Imperial military unit. Then there are the rookies. Those who have been selected and recruited into the ranks of the Sworn Swords, undergoing a harsh regime of training and education in martial and learning pursuits. These rookies are the next generation of Sworn Swords, being trained to be both effective as fighters on the field of battle as covert operatives. Known Members: * Katashi Sarutobi, the first Captain-commander of the Sworn Swords. * Iroh Hon, a lieutenant and considered the second-in-command of Katashi Sarutobi. * Suzu Yamada, a member of the Sworn Swords. * Ino Namikaze, a member of the Sworn Swords. Equipment and Skills The equipment of the Sworn Swords is as expected one of the best made. Forged by the best of the Hyuzu smiths with the best material that the Empire has to offer, the equipment of the Sworn Swords is considered top notch. Their formal wear consists of plate and mail, with padding underneath it. A very distinctive feature is the dark blue scarf that they wear for the prevention of their armour chafing at their neck, covering most of the time the lower part of their face. While they appear to be anything but agile and fast in their formal attire of armour, the weight is well distributed over the body of the wearer. Allowing the Sworn Swords to execute their martial skills without little problem for speed or wearing their stamina drastically down. Something that is not really known to many is that the left armguard is made of Dragonsteel, both a practical and symbolic piece of equipment. It allows the wearer to protect themselves better against forms of ninjutsu in close quarters as well symbolizing the loyalty and craftsmanship that the Hyuzu clan to both the Homura dynasty as the Sworn Swords. While the majority wear the same armour, various lieutenants of renown and great importance are allowed to have a more personalized variant of the Sworn Sword armour. Their weapons vary. While their names imply that they might favour blades, the Sworn Swords practice and train with many variant weapons. While axes, maces and blades are the most favoured weapons of choice there are plenty who also have experience in fighting with polearms or ranged weaponry. While being heavily armoured and armed, there shouldn't be any mistake that the Sworn Swords don't have shinobi in their ranks. Many of the royal guards are more than capable to sport ninjutsu use equal to that of a jounin, usually having been members of the ANBU or a jounin before being recruited into the ranks of the Sworn Sword. This allows them to be covert operatives as well fierce combatants against shinobi operatives send to harm the Homura dynasty. This is also reflected in the second and coming generations of Sworn Swords, who are both instructed in weapon expertise as various forms of ninjutsu. Sworn Sword Techniques Recruitment and Training Unlike the other department recruitment manners, the Royal Guard is recruited in a different manner. Unlike the regular shinobi corps, the potential recruits of the Sworn Swords are being enlisted from the pool of Academy students at the age of seven. This selection is done on a base of the family's background and the child itself. If there are any reports or archives pointing out about a missing or other 'accidents' then the child won't be considered as a potential recruit for the Sworn Swords. The review of the child is done by looking if it is a member of a clan and if it is in any succession line, as it is dictated that members of the Sworn Swords aren't allowed to inherit clan or family titles, to ensure their loyalty won't be higher to that of a clan. Trained at one of the three specialized (training) camps in the Empire - their locations kept a secret to many -, a recruit undergoes a heavy amount of training, starting to discipline the youth as well starting to educate them in what is expected from them as a member of the Royal Guard. This may sound the same as to what regular Academy students undergo, but the recruits at these training camps are also being educated a lot more, as they won't have much free time or space, and won't be assigned to any missions until they have finished their education. This can last easily till the recruit is 16~18. Once graduated the training, the graduated recruit will continue their harsh training and shall be tasked with mission that are also assigned to regular shinobi forces and teams. Once a trainee has reached the age of 23~25 and proven him/herself as a capable member, they are being allowed to into the Sworn Swords. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Military Category:Imperial Akinian Military Category:Homura Dynasty